forum_mafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Citizen
The citizen is a role unique to Forum Mafia. They have no night abilities and exist purely to increase the numbers of the town, making Forum Mafia based more on deduction and posts then the Investigative roles. Citizens have the ability to vote during the Day Phase and can be crucial to the success of the Town. Strategies Something all citizens should be doing is tricking the evil roles into attacking them over the town power roles. Citizens are a common role for evil to hide behind because of a lack of a night action. List of official (the strategies' thread being linked from a stickied thread) strategies: 1. Summarize what is going on, such as what happened to everyone last night. Note: Not everyone enjoys doing this/hearing this, but it helps. It helps people who weren't being active to catch up. A good description of what they missed might spark interest in them and hopefully make them analyze things. You can prepare a list with the live players names and write down what happened to them, if anything. Keep it updated and at hand, and you're ready to go for discussion. 2. Ask people questions, such as: Who do you think is scummy? Why? This can help bring out possible scum - maybe even bring out a scum-slip. It also helps in the future days to come. Whether in whispers or in the thread, this is a good idea. Also, go around reaction-fishing. See how people react when they're called scummy. See how they react when they think they've slipped under the radar. If they let their guard down, scum might get greedy and slip up. 3. Make reads on people. Get out a pen and paper (Or Word) and write down everyone's name. FM Note Taker is also a great tool to use. I highly recommend it. You can either rate them and write down thoughts on them, or just write down why their posts are or aren't scummy. 4. Post your reads once they are finished. EVERY DAY. The more you read people, the better you become at the game. That is my honest opinion. Even if you get a wrong read, you'll know for next time what to look for and what not to look for. It essentially makes you a better player. 5. After you post your reads, look out for how people react to them. If you said you got a scum read on someone because they make short and unhelpful posts, and suddenly they start doing long, analytical posts, you might be onto something. 6. Help come up with a Night plan. Even if you don't know everyone's role, you can still throw off the Mafia by making up possible roles. Such as "A Lookout - if we have one - should be on Metrion." 7. As a last resort to distract scum. You could try to softclaim a power role to make Mafia target you. They know you're likely Town, so even a slight hint could make them flip and attack you if they think you're a threat to them. 8. Take Risks. Having this role allows you to take more risks and try new strategies. But make sure those strategies won't hurt town in the end! While risks are...risky, if you honestly believe it'll be the best way to help the town - take it. If it doesn't work out, you'll know for next time. Category:Town Roles